


Two Little Jedi

by Sargerogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Obi-Wan and Anakin are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargerogue/pseuds/Sargerogue
Summary: “Obi-Wan?”Obi-Wan Kenobi (son of Shmi Skywalker and a pilot) is the loyal brother of Anakin Skywalker  (the fatherless) and Owen Lars (the child of a fellow slave). He loves his brothers with all his heart. He would do anything for his little brothers.“I’m here. I’m here Brother. I’ll get you away from here. We’ll go far away, away from the Empire and the Jedi. Just you, me, Padme, and the babies. Okay?”“You came.”“Always for you, my brother.”





	Two Little Jedi

Qui-Gon Jinn dreaded working on any mission that sent him out against the slave rings in the galaxy. He was appalled by the practice of slavery but facing the fact that he couldn’t save them all hurt him deeper than it should for a Jedi of his wisdom.

Currently, Qui-Gon was on Zygerria in the midst of a slave auction ran by Zygerrian slavers. They were attempting to form a comeback movement in the galaxy.

“Qui, I sense Force-sensitives,” his companion, Micah Giiett a fellow Jedi Master, remarked.

“As do I. I will do what I can to free them and meet you at the ship.” The pair nodded to each other discretely before breaking away. Qui-Gon, disguised as a merchant and with his lightsaber well hidden, wandered over to the newer slave pens.

“No! Don’t take them from me! Please!” a woman was crying. Qui-Gon brought through the crowd to see three Zygerrians pulling away three children from a woman as two other Zygerrians held her back.

“They’ll sell better away from you!” one of them laughed.

“I beg to differ,” Qui-Gon called aloud enough to call all attention to him. Eyes swiveled to him. He beckoned the Zygerrians holding the woman closer. He inspected her, using the guise of someone looking for a slave but truly looking for wounds, and smiled. “Yes, quite suitable. She comes with children?”

“Three,” one of the others said.

“Oh, even better. I like to train them young, saves me the time later on,” Qui-Gon explained. He motioned them to bring the children forward. The oldest was around four, his red hair hanging in his face. The next was blond and around two. The youngest was also blond and just a newborn. “She’s of child bearing age?”

“Still has a few years left.”

“Good. How does, oh, two-hundred and fifty peggat sound? Covers the cost of the woman and the children well considering I have to care for them until they’re useful.” The younger Zygerrians looked at the older one. He gave a nod. Qui-Gon counted out the money while the woman collected the children and hurried to Qui-Gon’s side of the pen. The Zygerrian held out the controllers for her implants.

“Thank you for your purchase.”

Qui-Gon picked up both of the older boys, leading the mother toward the waiting ship. Once safely inside and with a command to Micah to get them the kriff out of there, he turned to her.

“I am Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Master. I felt the talent in your sons.” He touched the eldest two’s heads. “I will see that you are all properly freed. And if you so wish, I will see that your sons are trained as Jedi.”

“Thank you Master Jinn. I am Shmi Skywalker and these are my sons Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Owen Lars.”

“Three different fathers then?”

“Anakin didn’t have a father.” Jinn narrowed his eyes but nodded. “Thank you for what you’ve done for us.”

“It was my pleasure, milady. Rest with your sons now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ten years later…

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan of Yoda, stepped out into the gardens overlooking the streets that would lead to the racing district of Coruscant. He could feel the nervousness radiating from the gardens through his link with his brother. He followed it to their favorite tree, climbing until he reached the branch the ten year old was sitting in.

Anakin Skywalker had grown up to be as stubborn as his mother, whom they both still saw as she worked here in the Temple as an aide in the creche. Even Owen, who wasn’t Force-sensitive, lived in the Temple. He was receiving tutelage that would allow him to find his own way in life. The three brothers were happy, even if the older two were the only two to talk regularly anymore.

“He asked me to be his padawan.” Anakin stared over the wall, swallowing nervously.

“And?”

“The Force says it could be dangerous.”

“What does your heart say?”

“That he’s the closest thing I have to a father and I would rather learn from him than from anyone else,” Anakin admitted.

“Then do what you feel is right, little brother.” Obi-Wan gave him a reassuring smile. “Now, I have a piloting final to study for before my next diplomatic mission next week. I’ll talk to you later tonight?”

“Sure thing.” Obi-Wan smiled, starting to jump down from branch to branch. A violent Force-shove from the side and underneath sent him tumbling and crashing into the wall of the Temple. Bruck Chun could be heard laughing.

“Obi!”

“I’m getting my master!” Bant yelled from where she had witnessed her friend fall.

Anakin was already moving. He jumped down from the tree and hurried to his brother, slowly moving him so he was lying on his back. He cushioned his brother’s head with his legs and brushed his hair out of his face.

“Obi?” Eyes flittered open at the name. After a moment, Obi-Wan looked up at his little brother with a soft smile. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry, brother.”

“It’s okay. I’ll always be there for you.” Obi-Wan cracked a smile as the sound of arriving masters filled the air.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirteen years later…

Mustafar was a blistering hellhole. Obi-Wan shed his cloak as he opened the ramp of the ship. There was a senatorial ship parked there and a Jedi ship. Obi-Wan recognized Anakin’s ship with ease. The protocol droid and astromech moved the weakened senator back onto her ship as she shouts at Obi-Wan where Anakin had gone.

He followed the waves of Force energy that were radiating out from the edge of the molten river. He could see the two fighters, his brother and Master Jinn.

“Don’t do it Anakin! I have the high ground!”

“You turned her from me! You took Obi away from me! Where is he?!”

“Far away from you!” Jinn shouted. “Don’t do it Anakin.” Anakin jumped, moving to kill the master. Jinn slashed off his three remaining flesh limbs. Obi-Wan screamed in denial as Anakin slid down the slope.

“Get away from him!” Obi-Wan shoved the older master away from his brother. He knelt in the burning soil of Mustafar, pulling his crying brother into his arms. “Anakin? Anakin!”

“Obi-Wan?”

“I’m here. I’m here Brother. I’ll get you away from here. We’ll go far away, away from the Empire and the Jedi. Just you, me, Padme, and the babies. Okay?”

“You came.”

“Always for you, my brother.”

“He’s a Sith!” Jinn shouted nearing them again.

“He’s been manipulated. I can feel it here, in his mind.” Obi-Wan kissed his brother’s head. “Now leave us alone!” Obi-Wan shoved him away. He picked up his brother, cradling his brother in his arms. The walk back to the ship was long.

“Brother.”

“Did you think I would leave you dying?” Obi-Wan asked. He looked down at his brother and smiled. “Mom’s waiting too with Owen and Beru. We’ll be with them soon. Hold on, brother.”

 Obi-Wan walked up the ramp, laying his brother on a bed in the medical room where the droid began to tend to him. Padme, even weak, moved to her husband’s side and kissed his head. Slowly, ever so slowly, his golden eyes turned back to normal. Soon they would be back with their families. Soon they’ll be safe.


End file.
